Mozart Cake
Ingredients Cake batter * 4 large eggs, separated * ½ cup granulated sugar * ¾ cup + 1 tablespoon flour * ½ cup + 1 tablespoon cornstarch * ½ teaspoon baking powder Chocolate ganache filling * 2 cups heavy cream, divided * 1¼ cups (8 oz) good quality milk chocolate chips * 1 (4 ounces) good quality semi-sweet chocolate bar, grated, divided use * 2 tablespoons unsalted pistachios, finely chopped Decorations * 1 (7 ounces) package marzipan paste or almond paste (you might not use all of it) * green food coloring paste (optional) * 1 tablespoon unsalted pistachios, finely chopped * ¾ cup heavy cream * 1 packet vanilla sugar (approximately ¾ tablespoon) * powdered sugar, to taste only if needed Directions # Beat egg whites until stiff but not dry, adding granulated sugar. # Next, mix in the egg yolks one at a time, just enough to combine. # Sift together flour, baking powder, and cornstarch; gradually and gently fold into the egg mixture to combine - be careful not to deflate the egg whites by over-mixing. # Line a large nonstick spring-form pan with parchment paper and fill with the batter. # Bake in a preheated oven at 350°F (175°C or gas mark 2) for 30 minutes - it will only rise up partway. # Let cool completely. Chocolate ganache filling # Meanwhile, heat ½ cup of the cream in a small pan over medium-low heat, then stir in the milk chocolate until it melts and is smooth. # Remove pan from heat and let cool for 1 hour at room temperature. # Finely grate the bittersweet chocolate using a microplane grater and divide into two portions. # Beat 1½ cups of the cream until stiff peaks form. # Stir chopped nuts and half (one portion) of the grated chocolate gently into the cooled melted chocolate mixture. # Gently fold together the whipped cream and the cooled melted chocolate mixture until just combined. # Remove ring from spring-form pan and carefully slice the cake into three even (very thin) layers using a large serrated knife. # Place one cake layer on a large plate, spread with ⅓ of the chocolate ganache, then top with another cake layer, another layer of ⅓ of the ganache, followed by another cake layer. # Spread the remaining chocolate ganache mixture all over the top and sides of the cake. # Chill for 2 hours. Decorations # Knead the marzipan(with enough powdered sugar to make it sweet if unsweetened) until well blended. # Place marzipan between two sheets of wax paper and roll out into very flat circle, about the size of your spring-form pan. # Set a plate on top of the marzipan and use the plate as a guide to cut out a perfect circle; then cut circle into 16 triangles. # Set the marzipan triangles in a spiral around the top of the chilled cake, pressing down slightly so they stick - there should be very narrow gaps between each triangle - if desired, curl up the pointy tips decoratively first. # Coat the sides of the cake with some the remaining grated chocolate. # Beat the remaining ¾ cups of cream with the vanilla sugar to taste until stiff peaks form. # Shortly before serving, garnish cake with swirls of the whipped vanilla cream, the remaining chopped nuts, and sprinkle any remaining grated chocolate on top. Category:Cake Recipes